Murder at Grape Point Inn
by linnic
Summary: The gang heads out to Grape Island for a murder mystery retreat. There is a real murderer on the loose. Will they all make it off the island? WJ pairings and others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have had this story running through my head for quite some time. I based the idea VERY loosely on Agatha Christie's **_**And Then There Were None.**_** It takes place after **_**Crash**_**. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Crossing Jordan. **

Chapter 1-

"This year for the staff Christmas Party, I have decided to spring for a weekend retreat for everyone." Garret had called the 'morgue family' together in the conference room. Woody stood with his arm draped over Jordan's shoulder. She turned and looked at him with excited eyes. Lily grinned at bug while Nigel and Kate stood sipping their coffee. "Rene and I chipped in for the retreat. This morgue has been through quite a year and we wanted to treat you."

"That is awesome Garret! Where are you taking us? The Keys, Vegas?" Jordan asked.

"Actually, it is a bit of a surprise. We won't be going too far, so bring cold weather clothes. We will leave from here Friday around 5:00. Until then, back to work as usual." Garret left the room with a grin on his face. He knew how secrets went over around here. He was sure that they would spend the next 3 days trying to figure out what he had planned. He had been prepared for that and made sure that he had made calls from a prepaid cell and paid for everything in cash. He knew this crew all too well.

"Nigel…"

"I'm on it Jordan, I will run phone and credit records and see what he has planned."

"You two are terrible. Can you not wait a mere 3 days to find out what he has planned?" Kate asked.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Kate, after all these years I have learned to just let them go at it, because nothing you say will ever make them stop," Woody smiled as Jordan gave him a glare. Things were finally going well between the two of them. The mountain had brought some welcome changes. They had both admitted their feelings for one another. They each still had a fair share of issues to work through, but they were working on it. They had been dating and had all but moved in with one another. Woody bought an engagement ring a week or so ago, but the right time to propose had not presented itself. Everyday he put it in his pocket, hoping that the day would present a good time.

Nigel and Jordan worked all day trying to figure out the big secret. The morgue wasn't too busy and they had time in between the few autopsies. They had come up with nothing and were voicing their exasperations when Garret walked in.

"Still trying to figure out what I have planned?" He knowingly asked. "I know you guys too well and made this one untraceable, so you might as well give up now." Garret loved getting to those two.

"Hey Jo, you ready to head out of here?" Woody had come by the morgue on his way home. Jordan couldn't believe it was time to leave.

"Sure let's grab something to eat on the way back to my place." They stopped for pizza and a movie on the way back to Jordan's apartment. They spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and watching the movie.

As the movie came to a close, Woody leaned in to kiss Jordan.

"So what do you think Garret has planned?"

"Nigel and I tried to figure it out all day. Garret must have known we would try to look and did it without a trace."

"Imagine that, it is crazy the things people have to go through to keep a secret from you."

"You make that sound like you have a secret?"

"Not this time, but I do speak from experience." His hand wandered to his pocket where the ring was resting. Maybe this weekend would bring the magical moment he was waiting for.

"I think I am going to go on to bed, are you joining me tonight?"

"Well of course I am," he said with a wink. They had both become accustomed to the feeling of a warm body next to them during the night. She headed into the bedroom, he followed and as they were standing beside her bed he turned her to him.

He gently grabbed the sides of her face and began to kiss her. As the kiss turned from tender to passionate, their clothes began to fall to the floor. Woody eased her back onto the bed. They ended the evening making passionate love to one another. They fell asleep in each others arms.

The next couple of days passed. They morgue crew became more excited with each passing day. They still had no idea what the plan was, but the thought of spending a weekend with their chosen family was something to look forward to. It was approaching 5:00 and everyone was gathered in the conference room. Rene and Garret walked in the room.

"Is every one ready to go?"

"Sure we are, but we are still waiting to know where we are going," Jordan replied.

"You must have really wanted this one to stay a secret because even our own Jordan and Nige couldn't figure it out, and NOTHING gets past them," Bug chimed in.

Rene and Garret had to laugh. "It takes a lot to hide things from them. We are going to be going out to Grape Island. We are going to catch the 5:30 ferry out and will return on the Sunday ferry. There is a newly refurbished Inn on the island that specializes in murder mystery weekends. I thought it would be fun for this group to solve a fictional murder for once."

"Sweet!" Jordan had summed up the thoughts of most of the group.

"I have packets for everyone to read up on as we head out there. It will be our group plus two other couples. I have booked four rooms. Jordan and Woody, I trust you two won't mind sharing a room?"

"Need you ask?" Jordan answered.

"Bug and Lily, you two of course will be together. Rene and I will share, that leaves you two," he said looking at Kate and Nigel. "I went ahead and reserved a room with 2 queen beds for you guys, so I hope you will be ok with that."

"You expect me to stay with Nigel?" Kate clearly did not like the implications.

"I was going to get you each a room, but this was all they had available. Take it or leave it."

"We will take it. Kate, we are both adults, we can share a room."

Garret handed out packets. "Each couple gets a packet. Kate, Nigel, for this you will be considered a 'couple'. Each packet contains a profile for each of you. Read up on your character. We are all part of the mystery."

"One of us may even be a murderer," Nigel said enthusiastically.

"We need to get going. I have rented a 15 passenger van, so let's load up."

They headed down to the van and loaded up. The couples read through their packets and their roles, the Jordan and Nigel began conspiring about the upcoming events. Once the van had parked near the dock, the gang head out to the ferry. The were joined with two other couples.

Upon arrival at the Inn, they were greeted by Beth, the innkeeper. "Welcome to the Grape Point Inn. I'm Beth, your innkeeper. This is Stan, our butler, and Judy our maid. They can assist you with any needs while you are here this weekend. We have wine and cheeses in the den, to your left, while you await dinner. We will start dinner promptly at 7:00, it will be served in the dining room which is just to your right. You should all have your packets with your roles on them. Please come to dinner ready to play your assigned roles. Your keys were also in your packet. There are four guest rooms on the second floor and three on the third floor. If you need anything during your stay, please do not hesitate to ask."

All of the guests headed up the stairs to their rooms. Jordan and Woody found their room and took their bags in. "This is something else. I wonder how old the Inn is. Maybe it is haunted."

"Let's hope not Jordan. The last time you and I stayed at an Inn that was haunted, we were staying with a psychotic killer."

"Ahhh, yes, well, that Inn held some good times to. If you remember…" She began to kiss him, and started to unbutton one of the buttons on his shirt."

"Of course I remember, how could I forget. Let's hope there is more of that tonight."

"Oh, there will be farmboy, there will be."

"Cool your jets Jordan. We have to be back downstairs in a little bit."

Lily and Bug entered their room to find a very romantic suite. "This was so nice of Garret and Rene. As much as I love Maddie, it will be nice to get away for an evening."

"Yes it will Lily. I don't know about all of this mystery stuff though. This seems more like Jordan or Nigel's thing."

"Oh come on Bug! Loosen up and have fun. That's what this whole weekend is about, the _family_ finally getting to have some fun together. You know though. Only a morgue would have a murder mystery weekend for an office Christmas party."

"Garret, I think this was a fabulous idea. This group could use some time to get away. This has been a tough year on all of you."

"It has been a tough year, but I think it really brought us together. We are really like a close family anymore. That's a nice feeling especially since so many of us don't have much 'real' family left."

"Yes, but I would imagine that before too long, the morgue family will start expanding. I can't believe that Jordan and Woody still aren't engaged. And what is up with Nigel and Kate anyway?"

"Officially nothing, but unofficially…we all have our suspicions."

"I get this bed, you sleep over there. Under no circumstances are you to come within 2 feet of my bed at night. I get dibs on the bathroom in the morning. And I am warning you that I didn't leave food for Binky so she is going to be one hungry puppy when we get back, so don't cross me Nigel!"

"Well, ok then." _This is going to be such a pleasant weekend!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have had this story running through my head for quite some time. I based the idea VERY loosely on Agatha Christie's **_**And Then There Were None.**_** It takes place after **_**Crash**_**. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Crossing Jordan. **

Chapter 2-

Couple by couple, the morgue family left their rooms. Only Jordan and Woody took note of the framed poem sitting on the dresser by the door.

'Twas the week before Christmas, when all through the Inn  
The guests had all gathered in the warm, cozy den.  
The suspects were talking and milling around,  
In hopes that a murderer soon would be found.

The guests were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of mysteries danced in their heads.  
The game had begun, the murder was fake,  
Suspicions and accusations stood in its wake.

When down in the kitchen there arose such a clatter,  
The guests sprang from their beds to see what was the matter.  
Away to the stairs they all flew like a flash,  
A victim was found, strangled with her sash.

The lady examines and claims her to be dead  
The others stood 'round just shaking their head.  
This murder was not part of the script or the deal,  
This murder was unplanned, this murder was real.

Twelve strangers on the island plus a butler and a maid  
The innkeeper dead, who would come to their aid?  
The ferry had stopped, no one could come or go,  
A killer was among them, but who they didn't know.

To their rooms they all went, each one locking their door.  
Soon they heard a scream and a thud on the floor.  
Again to the stairs this time upward they flew,  
Another real murder, now they hunt for a clue.

Too many detectives try to take up the lead  
The murder must be solved with accuracy and speed.  
Fingers were pointed and assumptions prevail,  
One couple knew they were hot on somebody's trail.

Nothing could be done until the light of the day,  
Locked in their rooms, their fears to allay.  
Saturday dawned with yet another dead,  
The rush was now on to not leave things unsaid.

All lives were threatened and overcome with fear,  
Trust was destroyed, no one's name could they clear.  
As all guests were present though their numbers had shrunk,  
Another succumbed, it was poison he'd drunk.

Poison leaves trace, a mistake he did make,  
Underestimated the guests when their lives were at stake.  
The good guys prevailed, he was caught in the act,  
A dear life was saved, their bags were then packed.

The weekend now over, the guests left the Inn,  
The murderer arrested, the good side did win.  
A fine line between what's fake and what's real,  
What they found was not part of the deal.

They all left the scene, it was a grand dismissal.  
They drove back to town, they sped like a missile.  
But they heard him exclaim, as they drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

"Look Woody, what a cute little poem."

"Yeah, it is pretty cute. Let's head downstairs, I want a glass of wine before dinner."

The gang all met up down stairs in the den for some wine. They were milling about and had introduced themselves to the other two couples that were staying at the inn as well.

Ted and Sharon Durham were from New York. She is an elementary school teacher and he is an accountant. They were at the inn celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary. Jennifer and Brett Carmichael were from Boston. He is an engineer and she is a nurse.

Promptly at 7:00 Stan walked into to the den. "Dinner is served, please make your way to the dining room." All of the guests filed into the dining room. Waiting on the table was an elegant dinner, complete with wine. The group chatted and a couple of people left the table at various times to go to the restroom or retrieve something from their room. As everyone completed, their meal, Stan left the dining room to begin serving dessert. Suddenly the guests heard a scream. Stan rushed back into the room moments later with a grim look on his face.

"She's dead. Judy, the maid here at the Inn is dead. Please, come look." The group slowly got to its feet to see what was awaiting them in the kitchen.

"Looks like she was stabbed," Garret announced.

"So who did it?" The Innkeeper walked into the room.

"Ahh, that is what you all must decide. Please follow me to the den." All of the guests did as the were asked.

"Once again, welcome to our murder mystery. As you saw Ms. Judy Patton was murdered tonight by someone in the Inn. You have all been doing a great job of fulfilling your roles, please continue to do so. I will leave you in here to discuss the evening's events. At 10:00, we have a policy that all guests should retire to their rooms for the evening." With that, she left the guests in the room.

"Ok, let's all think about the evenings events and see if we can determine who killed Judy." It was apparent that Woody was used to assuming the role of the lead investigator. His role sheet had also encouraged him to take a leadership role.

"Well, I did notice several people leave the room during dinner. Jordan, you left shortly after we came into the dining room, so you had an opportunity," Nigel had no problems pointing fingers at his friends. In fact, it was quite fun.

"Hey man, I went back to my room for some aspirin for a headache, I didn't kill anyone."

"I noticed that you two over there each left during the meal," Ted announced, pointing at Bug and Lily.

"I went to call my daughter's babysitter to make sure everything was alright," Lily replied, not liking the finger being pointed in her direction.

"And I had to go sing Maddie's goodnight song to her so that she would go to bed for the babysitter," Bug chimed in.

"So we have Jordan, Bug, and Lily as suspects, anyone else leave the room?" Kate asked.

"Well, the butler was in and out, wasn't he?" Jennifer asked, timid to get involved in the conversation.

"I thought he was in with us the whole time, but I hadn't seen the maid since we first arrived," Woody said.

The discussion went on for another half hour when the grandfather clock chimed that it was 10:00. The guests said their goodnights, vowing to solve the murder over breakfast, and everyone headed to bed.

Jordan and Woody headed up to their beds. They were both pretty tired from their long day at work. They chatted a bit, then decided to save intimate moments for the next night. The snuggled up close and relaxed into a comfortable sleep. As Jordan dozed off, the first few lines of the poem crossed her mind:

'Twas the week before Christmas, when all through the Inn  
The guests had all gathered in the warm, cozy den.  
The suspects were talking and milling around,  
In hopes that a murderer soon would be found. 


End file.
